


Master

by Grizumirri



Category: Finder Series, Viewfinder, You're my Loveprize in Viewfinder
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Other, POV, typo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizumirri/pseuds/Grizumirri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda like the post kidnapp thingy, when you're in his house. A bit inside look on the inside life, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> Contains crack vocabulary.
> 
> I'm sorry

It has been a month since I moved to this man’s apartment; he goes by the name Asami Ryuuichi, the most infamous man on earth, and he is currently responsible of my current situation. I have pretty much gotten used to his presence, but still there are some deficiencies like expressing things, and talking about my “old life” is strictly forbidden, even a small mention of it leads to bad, bad things. Anywho, I’m happy now, since he provides me everything I need, even those needs whether I liked it or not. That always is the scariest part.

 

* * *

 

That man has come home and looks a bit tired. Usually his days would start from 4am and end in 1 or 2am, of course he’d sometimes make exceptions to his schedule, if he decides so, he’ll go to work whenever he wants and come home whenever he wants.

That would be a problem for me since I usually snoop around his house while no one’s home.

Over time I had become more brave; touching him and having eye contact with him. I even started welcoming him home and taking his case to his study. He sometimes would give me a look that would melt me, in else, it was something cute and possibly wrong.

“You’re getting used to this, aren’t you?” he asked, gladly handing his black leather case to me. I placed it on his chair inside his study, not answering him like always.

By the time I got back he was in the kitchen pouring bourbon in his tumbler. I was standing at the end of the vestibule observing him.

He sat down on a couch loosening his tie, unbuttoning his shirt halfway slowly taking his sweet time.

He took a sip of his drink. I unconsciously licked my lips and prowled closer to him.

“What is this? I feel so hot.”

He took another sip of his drink. I was now right behind him; he turned his head to left looking at me from the corner of his eye. I placed my hand on his left shoulder slowly brushing my fingers to his neck, and slid it to the other one as I walked to his right. He was clearly enjoying it, I could hear him smile.

Another sip of his drink, it’s almost empty.

I leaned down to whisper in his ear “Asami, I want you.” I licked his ear. My hands travelled down to his half exposed chest, touching and feeling every muscle on his well trained chest.

It was so hard that it felt good in my palms. I opened the rest of the buttons while keeping my mouth occupied with his neck, I licked and kissed it savoring every taste, every bite, and every lick. I walked around the couch.

Now facing him, I sat on his lap grinding on his semi hard bulge. He licked his lips locking eye contact with me. “I’m horny,” I whispered in his ear while massaging his scalp.

“Then suck me and put it in yourself.” He smirked, looks like there’s no other way.

I made myself comfortable between his legs. I stared at his crotch and then back at him

“What are you waiting for?” He asked smirking leaning onto his palm. “Don’t rush me.” I hissed back, after a while I gathered up my courage, and unbuckled his belt moving to his buttons.

I looked back at Asami, he looked anticipated. Caressing his inner thighs I unzipped, and unleashed the beast “As always, it’s so big. It’s not even fully erect, scary.” I reported in my mind. I gave his cock a few pumps before actually starting to lick it. You always gotta start from the top, and then move to the back of the penis. Lick it gently, make it wet with your saliva. If mouth gets tired stroke it a while and continue with sucking, once again start from the tip and move to lower parts of the hot rod.

I moaned whilst sucking Asami’s cock, it has gotten fully hard quite fast. I took all of it slowly in my mouth while taking small glances at him; he looked like he truly was enjoying it. I was aroused and becoming wet with my work. His palm stroked my head “Where did you learn to do this, don’t tell me you have done this kind of thing to someone?”

I laughed, almost chocking by him. I pulled out “You’re my first. You are the one who took all of my firsts, fucking idiot.” He tugged my hair, in exchange I gave him a look full of proud “Watch your mouth you slut,” and shoved his dick into my mouth, ravishing it completely. The tip hit the back of my mouth causing me to gag, my eyes were getting teary.

“God you feel so good. Your mouth is so hot I could just fuck it forever.” Asami let his head fall to the support of the couch as I continued with my work. He looks so erotic right now with that expression.

“He’s cumming soon, based on how his grip is getting rougher on my head.” I halted my actions earning a seething look from Asami. I smiled back at him before getting up, his eyes followed my every move “Relax, dude.” I thought sitting back on his lap and hovering over his shaft. Asami put his hands on my hips while I placed mine on his shoulder and with the other one I guided his hot member to my entrance, and slowly sat on it “A… ahhh!” The intrusion made me buck my hips with pleasure, Asami was slightly groaning at the contact too.

I stopped mid-way to let my walls stretch a little. “I’m still not used to his size.” I looked at him with a look that could make any man cum in their pants. As I was sliding him in me, it hit me in a very pleasurable place. As response I twitched and clawed his back.

His eyes became half lidded when we kissed “You ready for the rest?” Asami asked testing if I could take more. “No, not… yet. Nh!”

“I’m getting impatient here. Hold onto me tight.” He snapped and shoved his cock in me. I shut my eyes and dug my nails onto his shoulder “Ah... Hurts!” Asami kept his violent pace despite hearing my painful cries, holding onto my hips almost for dear life.

“Mmmh… this is…” I pressed my forehead on the hollow of Asami’s shoulder wrapping my arms around him, tugging his shirt at the back.

I met with his thrusts smelling his scent and moaning to his ear. “If you moan like that to me, I will not be able to hold it in anymore.”

“I don’t care, fuck me harder!” I moved my legs slightly so that I’d have better support, and that this moment would be more pleasurable for both of us.

“As you wish. Mind you, try calling me by my given name.” He nuzzled his nose at my cheek and slid a little bit off the back of the couch and rammed in me. Of course as the result I screamed in pleasure, and demanded him to continue doing that. “Maybe I should try,” I thought.

“Aaah. R-R-Ryuuichi Ryuuichi… I’m cu-cum— ” I let out a silent scream throwing my head back. Asami kissed my throat and groaned as a sign that he also came. We grinded on each other enjoying the ecstasy we were before he pulled out his pulsing cock.

“Nnh don’t pull out too slow.” I mewled resting my head on Asami’s chest.

He smirked “Or what?” his rough hands caressed my back. I groaned and wiggled.

“Is everything alright?” his voice, he’s worried about me?

“Yeah, it’s just…” I looked away my face heating up faster than the light.

He gently pushed me far enough to see me completely, his gaze fell between my thighs “Oi, you’re dripping with cum,” he smirked “Want me to clean it up for you?” he continued licking his lips. My face could not become redder as it was “Y-y-y-y-you! Saying things like that!” He chuckled as I tried to struggle out of his grip “No! I wanna take a shower now.”

Asami sighed ran his fingers through his hair “Fine, but I’m washing your body. No exceptions.”

I looked at him like he was a madman, but since that’s the way he is: a pervert, I have no choice.

 

**EXTRA**

 

Asami carried me to the shower since that bastard fucked me too hard… But it was good~, my inner self confessed.

He unbuttoned my shirt, actually it’s his shirt. He likes it when I wear his clothes, what a perv. Taking a look at his masterpiece; I covered in hickeys. He once more smirked, I wonder what he’s thinking about.

Asami led me towards the showering area and opened the faucet, of course after he had undressed. The water was cold at first, but it got warmer as seconds passed “This temperature good for you?” he turned me around, caging me with his arms.

I nodded “Just how I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you


End file.
